


Luck

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, so short, teeny fluffy goodness, very short, writer!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Draco can't believe his life turned out like this.





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how short this is. I wanted to draw something for todays prompt cause it was OTP Sleeping but i have school and ran out of time. #Draco is totally shamelessly me in this story.   
> I love hearing from you guys so y'know. Say hi. Tell me why you liked it, tell me why you hated it, give me more story ideas, just say hi. I don't care.

Draco was stuck. Writers block had set in and he was completely uninspired. He had no idea what to do and his publisher wanted a draft soon. Signing a four book contract had seemed like a good idea at the time but the clock was ticking and Draco was stuck. With the perfect timing he always seemed to embody Harry strolled into the room. "Hey babe, how's the book going" Draco sighed "terribly"   
"Right then, come on lets binge watch all the marvel movies we can make it through before we fall asleep. Thor Ragnarok is coming out soon and we need to be prepared"  
Draco hesitated, he did really need to try work on his novel. But he soon relented "Well I do like Loki"   
Harry grinned, dragging Draco towards the lounge. Dropping Draco off at the comfy couch Harry headed towards the T.V.   
"Iron man first" he asked, holding up the case. Draco nodded, already feeling sleepy in the couches comforting embrace.   
Harry settled next to him, a bowl of popcorn on his lap as the movie started. 

Draco always loved waking up after movie night. Sure sleeping on a couch was really uncomfortable, but he always woke up before Harry and got to see him sleeping, nuzzled into Draco's side with his hair even messier than usual, somehow. He always looked so peaceful and Draco coveted these moments.   
How on earth did he manage to get so lucky.


End file.
